The Sayain and The Mutants
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: After the Destuction of Planet Vegeta, Bardock The Father of Goku is sent to a different dimension and ends up In the world of the X-MEN. Join Bardock and his Team as they face the impossible odds of the world and become a family. Takes Place During Season 2 of X-men Evolution


**Chapter 1 : Arrival **

**_ DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY SO DONT SUE ME_**

High above the Planet Vegeta, a lone sayain warrior is face to face with Frieza the evil Tyrant of the universe. That Sayain is Bardock The Father Of Goku,and despite being injured after a short battle on Planet Meat against Dedoria and his men,where he found his crew/friends Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos dead. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head. Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead on Meat.

Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta . After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant.

"Listen up Frieza, we quit all of us. Got it, we don't work for you. We're free you can go find someone else to do your dirty work!" yelled Bardock to the evil tyrant. Even though Bardock is aware that he will not win but die agains Frieza he still chooses to find till the end.

"Oh yeah, Their is one last thing" The Sayain said as his super finishing move The Final Spirit Cannon appears in his hand. " This is for all the people that we killed in your name, I just wish we were never foolish enough to obey HAVE IT" he yelled launching his attack at Frieza. which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast."NO WAY" Bardock yells in shock as his attack failed. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. "Y..yes...i...se.e now" says a dieing Bardock as he has one more vision of the future.

**' Its you my son, you are the one to defeat Frieza.' **was Bardocks final thought as he smiles at what he saw. His son The_ SUPERSAYAIN defeating Frieza._

"KAKAROT" Yelled the sayain as he and everyone in the supernova are sent to Planet Nova hits the planet, Killing everyone on the surface first then heading even further in hitting the core and making the planet explode.

Bardock now see's only darkness until a light appears infront of him showing him his son Karakot(Goku) heading to earth.

**"Kakarot you must,Avenge the Sayain's and Planet Vegeta"** He said as the light disappeared againshowing darkness once more.

"FRIEZA" yells Bardock again as he wakes up and finds himself in a room lying down on a bed.** ' W..where am I. How did I get here wasn't I on Planet Vegeta.'** Thought the Sayain as he looks around the room. He notices that the walls were made of material he has never seen before. Also the walls were plastered with pictures of weird people. It was decorated oddly and then he noticed the top half of his sayain armor sitting on the floor next to him along with his blood stained headband and his red arm guards(Or whatever you call those red things on his arms).He inspected the armor and his other items and noticed that it looked as if it was never damaged. He then noticed his body looked like Dedoria never blasted him back on Planet Meat. he got up from the bed and made his way to the window and looked outside and it looked like he was in some sort of urban area. He then noticed how the sky was blue with white clouds way diffrent then how it was on Vegeta. Bardock was brought out of his train of thought when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Oh... your awake" Bardock turned to see her standing at the doorway. She was of average height and had long black hair. "I'm glad to see your awake". Bardock looked at her then asked the question that was on his mind." Where am I"

"Your in our home" she answered then continued "My son found you knocked out on the side of the road last night and brought you here" she said as she brought him a cup of water. Bardock stared at it for a second then drank it. While he was drinking it the woman left the room. When Bardock looked at the door again another person was their. He was male and wore a shirt that showed of his muscle he had. "So my mom was right about you being up" he said looking at Bardock before continuing. " The names James,James Proudstar" James said extending his left hand to the sayain.

Bardock just looked at him not sure what was going on. When James noticed this he withdrew his hand then asked The Sayain what his name was. Before Bardock said anything The woman now identified as this guys mom came back in." Breakfeast is almost ready if you'd like some" she asked Bardock who nodded his head then went to to the other side of the bed and put his Sayain Armor on then proceeded to putting his armgurards on then finished up with the headband. He then followed the woman out of the room with James following behind and made their way to the kitchen.

Bardock sat on one side of the table as James sat on the other. Bardock then looked at James with an intense stare. James noticed and looked at the stranger infront of him."Bardock" Said the Sayain infront of him, James looked confused at this."Thats my name, Bardock" answered Bardock as James got it then said it was nice to meet him. Bardock didn't know where he was but he had a feeling he was going to be here a while.

**_BOOM Thats right a DRAGONBALLZ/X-MEN EVOLUTION CROSSOVER. Sorry if James was a little OCC but this is the Evolution universe where he was never introduced. I plan on Bardock meeting alot more mutants in the future also forming a team in the near future. He wont meet the x-men until later oh and this takes place in the begining of X-men Evolution season 2. Leave a review of who you want to see in this story on Bardocks team so far here are some people on who I am thinking on and i will aslo be making some OC's._**

**_Lorna Dane (Polaris)_**

**_Alison Blare_**

**_Angelica Jones (Firestar)_**

**_Buford Wilson (Beef)_**

**_Alex Summers_**

**_Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke)_**

**_Deadpool (MAYBE)_**

**_Bishop_**

**_Rachel Summers/Grey (Marvel Girl)_**

**_Possibbly In a later chapters_**

**_GOKU_**

**_I will also put in some OC's so that I dont have to stick to the tridition of some of the characters. Also most Characters will be OCC because it is the Evolution Universe so they will be different and when Goku arrives it will be after Cell Games But before Buu saga._**

**_Well hope you like what I got so far and thanks for reading please review and follow and dont forget to pick some chararcters and to tell me some characters you would like to see you next time on _****_The Sayain and the Mutants Chapter 2_**


End file.
